1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a molding device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a plastic-injection molding device.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a partial side view showing a conventional plastic shell case 300. Generally, as shown in FIG. 1A, an inner surface 311 of a plastic shell case 300 is formed with a buckle member 320. Through the buckle member 320, the plastic shell case 300 can be combined with another plastic shell case (not shown in FIG. 1A).
However, as shown in FIG. 1A, because an outer surface 312 of the plastic shell case 300 is formed as a convex surface and the portion of the inner surface 311 of the plastic shell case 300 defined from the buckle member 320 to a lateral edge 313 (hereinafter referred as an arc-shaped inner edge 314) of the plastic shell case 300 is formed with the same curvature of the convex surface, after the plastic shell case 300 is formed in a conventional molding device, a slider S of the conventional molding device would be interfered by the arc-shaped inner edge 314 of the plastic shell case 300 and unable to be released from a horizontal direction P.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a solution for solving the above-mentioned shortage is to thicken a portion of a plastic shell case 301 defined from the buckle member 320 to the lateral edge 313 of the plastic shell case 301, so the portion of the inner surface 311 of the plastic shell case 301 defined from the buckle member 320 to the lateral edge 313 of the plastic shell case 301 can be formed as a flat surface (marked as T in FIG. 1B), which enables the release of the slider S of the conventional molding device in the horizontal direction P.
However, after the plastic shell case 301 is formed, because the partial thickness W1 of the plastic shell case 301 corresponding to the left side of the buckle member 320 is inconsistent with the partial thickness W2 of the plastic shell case 301 corresponding to the right side of the buckle member 320, the cooling time required for the two partial zones is not the same. As such, a recess may be formed in the partial zone having the greater thickness W1, affecting the appearance of the plastic shell case 301.